


성 발렌타인 데이

by YuliaCho



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 2018년 2월 14일 발렌타인 데이를 맞아, 일년 전 지금과 오늘의 피오나/메이 픽을 썼습니다. 이 연성을 현존하는 국내 최고最古의 메이러이자 명예영론인 데일리메이 총편집장인 임시직님(@imsijik)에게 바칩니다.
Relationships: Fiona Hill/Theresa May





	성 발렌타인 데이

피오나 힐은 하루가 24시간으로 구성되어있다는 규칙에 대해서는 어렸을 때 숙지한 이래 한 번도 의심한 적이 없었다. 남들이 어떻게 보건 간에 그녀는 자신의 의지에 따라 시간을 틈 없이 완벽하게 활용하거나 혹은 엉망진창으로 사용하는데 일가견이 있었고, 그 사실은 테레사가 정든 내무부 장관실을 떠나 10번지의 주인이 되었을 때 비로소 빛을 발휘했다. 테레사와 그들을 모르는 많은 언론인은 지난해 7월 이래로 이렇게 묘사하곤 했다: 닉 티모시가 메이 총리의 머리라면 피오나 힐은 행동하는 손발이라고. 그들은 이에 덧붙여 힐의 두 손에는 언제나 칼과 화살이, 두 발에는 누구든지 걷어찰 수 있도록 밑창이 두꺼운 장화가 신겨져 있을 거라고 했다. 그들의 말은 전부 다 틀렸는데, 피오나는 자신이라면 같은 표범 무늬여도 장화보다는 구두를 신고 있을 거라고만 덧붙였다. 멍청한 그들의 엉덩이를 발로 차는 것 보다, 구두 뒷굽 힐로 찍는 게 그들을 더 빨리 정신 차리게 할 수 있을 거라고 생각하면서. 물론 그녀는 뒷말을 입 밖으로 내뱉지는 않았다. 피오나 힐의 이름 뒤에 붙은 악명은 지금 가진 것들로도 충분했다. 

“...보궐선거 독려를 위해 오늘 코플랜드 지역 학교 방문이 예정되어 있고요.” 

피오나는 남은 일정을 다 읊고 나서야 비로소 옆자리에 앉은 테레사에게로 머리를 돌렸다. 시선을 옮기는 도중에 사만다 카메론이 환상적이라고 극찬했던 상관의 완벽한 각선미가 눈에 띄었지만, 언제나 그랬듯이 그녀는 무시했다. 그리고 아무도 들리지 않을 정도로 작게 한숨을 쉬더니, 항상 들고 다니는 스피디백을 열어 그 안에 손을 집어넣었다. 

“그리고 이건 올해의 발렌타인 선물.” 

그제야 메이가 고개를 돌려 피오나의 손을 쳐다보았다. 도무지 영문을 모르겠다는 표정이 가득했다. 피오나는 모든 상황을 숙지하고 있었고, 지금 어느 때보다 테레사가 필요로 하는 건 그녀의 옆에서 모든 것을 조정하고 보조할 사람이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그녀는 언제나, 그리고 기꺼이 미시즈 메이의 일정알림표가 될 심산이었다. 

“테레사, 오늘은 2월 14일이에요.” 

“오! 이런, 미안해 피. 완벽하게 잊어버리고 있었어, 고마워.” 

메이는 그렇게 말하고 나서야 비로소 금빛 리본으로 포장된 푸른색 상자를 건네받았다. 

“당뇨 환자가 먹어도 되어서 요즘 가장 잘 나간다고 하더라고요. 한꺼번에 다 먹지만 않으면 괜찮을 거래요.” 

영국의 총리이자 자신 상관의 얼굴에 어린 걱정스러운 반응을 보자마자 그녀는 재빠르게 덧붙였다. 그 말에 테레사의 눈매가 조금 누그러지는 것을 보며 피오나는 저도 모르게 입매를 살짝 올렸다.

“필립 것도 샀는데, 지금 줄까요?” 

“아니, 네가 갖고 있다가 저녁에 주면 될 것 같아. 내가 또 잊어버리면 곤란하니까.” 

그렇게 말하며 테레사는 선물 받은 상자를 다시 피오나에게 건넸다. 당연히 그녀가 갖고 있어야 한다는 듯이. 그리고 피오나 또한 그게 순리라는 듯이 다시 받아 도로 가방에 집어넣었다. 

“알았어요. 다만 필립 건 환자용은 아니니깐 두 개까지만 먹어요.” 

“네 것은?” 

상대의 말에 피오나는 씩 웃었다. 

“테레사 카드로 사서 이미 얌전히 서랍에 모셔두었죠."

* * *

지금 피오나 힐은 일 년 전에 있던 시끄러운 웨스트민스터의 거품 속이 아니라 몰디브의 작은 섬에 있었다. 연일 한파가 지속되는 그녀의 고향과 다르게, 이곳은 부드러운 햇살이 내리쬐어 그녀의 살갗을 따스하게 데워주었다. 그녀는 자신이 어디로 갈지 아무에게도 알리지 않았다. 충실한 동생 팀도, 절친한 친구도, 그리고 정계라는 전장의 동료이자 21세기 대영제국의 제1 장관도. 그렇지만 피오나는 그들이 마음만 먹는다면 그런 것쯤은 능히 알아낼 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 단지 그녀를 존중하느냐, 그렇지 않으냐의 문제였다. 하지만 피오나는 그들이 전화 통화 하나로 자신을 불러주기를 내심 바랐다. 통화음 하나, 인사말 하나라면 그녀는 바람처럼 달려가 정치판에 너무 오래도록 묵어있어 다 썩어빠진 늙다리들의 목을 또다시 쳐내고 다시 한 번 자신의 여왕을 지켜낼 자신이 있었다. 그녀의 두 손이 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 

하지만 그렇게 해서는 안 돼. 모든 것이 끝났고, 피오나는 테레사가 10번지에서 남아있을 동안은 그 전장으로 돌아갈 수 없다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 선글라스를 써서 어두워진 시선으로 그녀는 멀리 반짝이는 지중해를 바라보며 입을 달싹거렸다. 

“성 발렌타인의 날 선물이에요, 테레사.” 

그 말이 10번지까지 전해졌을 거라고 피오나는 확신했다. 테레사는 조금 늦을 수는 있었지만 종내엔 언제나 알고있었으므로.


End file.
